In Bloody Snow A OneShot
by Ben Zephyr
Summary: Zero's POV, him looking back on the day his world turned around while trying to survive another Valentine's Day Small violence I guess some YukixZero...enjoy!


In Bloody Snow

**In Bloody Snow**

**A one Shot**

**V.K**

**(I do not own…you know the drill)**

It has been three years since that fateful evening I watched my destiny come apart. Three years since that leech-like bitch stole my humanity and my brother, and two years since I have been cursed to live my last days in a demented state of blood lust.

It has been three years since I have been deemed the soul survivor of the Kiryu family. Three years since that dreadful February 14th, Saint Valentine's Day, oh how the gods love to torment my soul with this cruel irony of a date.

Of course the Cross family does not know about this since they had taken me over two days after the initial events occurred. I had not budged an inch ever since I saw those violet eyes gaze at me with hate.

I would not want to burden my idiotic, yet caring surrogate father…or…Yuki. I would not want to ruin this day for them with my memories of the past, of the blood around me. The blood that seems to follow my every single footstep I make in this gothic melodrama called my life.

I wouldn't want to ruin Yuki's day where she puts so much effort to give me and him the same exact present over and over again, while waiting for her vampire knight in shining armor to come and receive his chocolate bounty from the hands of my beloved.

He makes me sick.

Today was just another fucking day in the fucking year while I watched the sand drop from the hourglass that is my sanity. It was now morning so Yuki and I once again stayed in class a little half past dead.

There the droves of hypnotized girls would argue over who would give this chocolate to who and so on until it became nothing but white noise surrounding us. This was perfect noise to fall asleep with and stay asleep for the next few hours; while the teacher rambled on to the all important subject of advanced algebra.

What a good sleep that was, another dreamless sleep this afternoon before the twilight rush of the classes.

Now after our nap we had only one duty ahead of us. One full sleepless night starting from the worst time of the day; the time the vampires walk from the dorm and everyone in the academy runs to them in euphoric delight as if they where sent by the gods themselves as a gift to women…and some men.

So upon this turn me and Yuki run to the walkway and begin to block the students and control them. Now it is Valentine's Day so the people are normally worse in handing chocolate to the demons and trying to shove in line for a glimpse at nothing.

The animals…

…that is how the students look like now…they look like animals at a slaughter. They look like a pack of hyenas running to a carcass, jumping and attacking at anything they could get their paws on.

The snow was beginning to pick up like on that day.

The day was one of the coldest on record ever in the area. The reports stated that the snow was reaching near epic proportions in some regions and that we should all stay in. It was Valentine's Day and so we spent all day together as a family. Our mother had bought me and Ichiru candy and my father a new snakeskin holster for his sword.

Me and my brother swapped pocky and played that day out in the snow. Then something really strange happened…my brother froze there staring at the trees. They where the same trees we saw that vampiress next to before…the one who created Sakura blossoms.

I could still see the image now of the petals dancing across the sky in a rhythmic pattern set by some supernatural being of greater importance than all of us. I can almost feel that glorious image of the blossoms that will still haunt my nightmares until the last days of this mortal coil.

"Gak!" Yuki called out as she was knocked over by the horde of pubescent, lovesick girls.

Quickly I was able to catch her in mid-fall before any serious damage could be done. She only gave me a small smile

"Thanks Zero" she departed from her lips as she got up to split the crowd.

By that time the real damage was spent and most of the girls had gone. Last as Yuki who gave her gift to her vampire once again. How I hate that man…Kaname…something about him always makes me feel inferior as if I am looking at that woman again.

Now, like always we return home for dinner.

The dinner smelled near divine as mom delivered it on a large plate to the table. I was coming in when Ichiru simply stopped in the middle of the snow.

"Ich…i?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

He looked over and shrugged me off

"I'll be right over I just want to check something out nii-san!"

"You sure?"

"Positive!" Ichiru called out running toward the trees in the icy conditions. All I did was stop and stare at him running off into the sunset as if it where sweet oblivion.

Upon returning home Yuki decided to surprise us with her gift creations. Once again it was the same exact thing for both of us, a pair of pink bunny slippers.

She had run out of time to think, so in consolidation she baked us a dark chocolate cake.

To the Chairman's never-ceasing joy he was completely thrilled to see her cook and bake us a cake.

Me, I honestly could not care less since at this point it looked more as if she cared about the vampire more then she cared of her own family.

It just had that same cold feeling as the many times before where she would do nearly the same exact thing flawlessly in getting us the same gift, and to make up for it bake us some sort of desert.

It had loss all meaning now these simple little rituals in comparison to one bigger fact. I was set to die within a matter of a year of more, and my life has been useless. Yet, she sees everything as if it is going to be alright in the end.

I just do not understand her at times how can she be so confident that everything is going to be fine.

After the cake, I walked back to my room and deposited the gift with the other Valentine's Day gifts she has given me over the years.

No matter though how bubbly and obnoxious she gets though; I still love her as if she was a part of my soul. I still find that strange, that no matter what now all things in my heart and mind now only just lead to her.

I no longer have the same death fantasies as before, I do not think it is much of maturity but I honestly think I am in love for whatever that truly is.

Taking a deep breath I sat down on my bed and curled up. The only issue was that she was mentally taken. She was like everyone else in this school in love with the vampires, and not just anyone; the one vampire who I honestly abhor the most with my feelings for her aside…Kuran Kaname.

It does not take one of substantial intelligence to notice that. She has that same deer-in-the-headlights expression all the other girls experience that it is almost sickening.

Especially since that look is directed at the scum of the Earth! The Scum I am!

After long I stood there waiting for Ichiru to return since his food was cold. Then I saw her, the woman from before was now approaching. She had a toothy grin as if she saw her prey and pounced.

I began knocking my head against the wall…

She grabbed me by the neck, my parents running and screaming ready to attack.

She then took one large breath and bit me on my young jugular…The blood seeping forth from my neck as if a hose was turned on inside my body.

Why do I bother anymore? All I am is one of them. No I am not one of them, I am one of those who are cursed to be demented and reviled…they get to live life while I deserve only to suffer.

I felt the burn through my body as she drank from my blood. How hot it felt having my life drained out of me. I felt dizzy now…she was now carrying me to the door!

I need to stop the self-pity. It was now time to be a prefect and protect the school. Getting my armband I stepped out and sat in a new place I like to relax in. There was this great big Sakura tree near the building where you could see most of the campus from the top.

Now I stood each day on this tree lost in my thoughts about the upcoming day and night.

"Hello" a high voice called over. Yuki jumped onto the tree and on the branch I was standing on now.

"Hey Yuki…" I responded softly sitting down. She followed my example

"Are you alright?"

"Yes…"

"Sure?"

"Positive…it's just it's been a few years…"

"Since…"

"Yah…"

"I thought it was…"

"I came to your home after my parents' funeral…"

"Oh" she responded looking down.

"It's alright…it's just it is hard getting used to not having much of anyone…"

"Hey not true!" she responded

"You have me and…"

"You two are your own little world…"

Something unexpected happened; she kissed me on the cheek.

"So…not…true we care…"

All I could remember next was her dragging me. First she broke my mother's neck and slashed her with her fingers. Next she took out my dad by smashing him against the wood paneling until his body was bloody and beaten to a pulp.

Then she dropped me on the floor next to them, where I saw Ichiru with her…how I called for him and he never listened…

To return the unexpected, I moved closer and let my lips press against hers. The biggest surprise was she did not move an inch during the kiss, she accepted it.

She broke away with a soft sigh and smile. "I've never…done that before…"

"Me either…"

"So you did not get the same present huh Kiryu-Kun?"

I bit my lip "Guess not"

Smiling wider she placed her hand over mine.

"Happy Valentine's Day Kiryu Zero" She spoke moving closer against me. The stars where shining directly above us in a crystal radiance, with the moon a dark spectral crescent in the sky; it was unbelievably breathtaking.

"Happy Valentine's Day…" I spoke letting a small, rare smile escape my lips. Oh do I hate smiling…

After some time after the dispatch was called; they where able to find me and my parents on the floor. I had not fallen asleep and was just lying on the floor staring at absolutely nothing but 'what am I going to do next'.

After some hours they cremated my parents and sent me to the Cross home to stay for the moment so they did not have to worry over me.

There I met her, her attitude and smile. The reason I kept going all this time so I could live to see another day. The snow each day feeling like driblets of blood now was exhausting alone. Now I had someone I can finally talk to about the snow.

Someone I could cherish and protect. Someone I could love. Someone that was worth standing one more day for.

I swear at that moment I felt as if someone was watching us, watching me. That the person now wanted me dead more than anything else…wanted me hanging like an animal drained completely dry of any blood in my system…just glaring at me with a large pair of burgundy eyes thinking of how he was going to kill me.

How he wanted me dead.

**FIN**


End file.
